Prequel to Krull
by Glaivester
Summary: A series of stories explaining the history leading up to the events in Krull. COMPLETE.
1. Origin of the Beast

****

Prequel to Krull

Disclaimer: Columbia Tristar Owns it, not me.

Summary: A series of stories detailing how the events in Krull came to be.

Chapter 1 Origin of the Beast

Llormordia was a technologically advanced planet. Until, that is, the fateful day that he took over.

The one known as Mordonas was interested in melding tech with magic. He managed to cast the spells which turned him into a shape-shifter. Then he began slowly playing the leaders of the major countries against each other. He finally managed to get control of one of the countries, posing as the ruler, whom he had killed. Then he managed to take control of another. And so on. Until he had control of all of the major nations. Then he slowly made alliances between nations, and consolidated his power. And then finally, the peace treaty was signed. All of Llomordia was under his rule.

Now he was ready to conquer the galaxy. But first, he needed an army. The Llormordians were not, for all of their bluster, fighters. They could do well against each other, but not against other races. He looked to the planet of Klarxan. The Klarxanians were known to be fierce warriors. They were also known for following orders as mindlessly as necessary. But they were strange-looking creatures, appearing as a brain and a spinal column. However, they had developed a sort of armor that would make them bipedal. Magical armor. 

And he also needed better reconnaissance. Magical reconnaissance. There was a race known as the Teleopes. They were known for their farsightedness and their ability to see far away. He needed their eyes, at least one of their eyes...

Mordonas also needed a new name. He had used magic not only to increase his political power, but also to make himself bigger and stronger than the other Llormordians. But whereas the Llormordians were mostly handsome creatures, his magic had scarred him, leaving him an ugly monster. A gruesome, terrifying beast. Hmm.. a beast.

He would simply be... The Beast.

To be continued...


	2. Origin of the Slayers

****

Chapter 2 Origin of the Slayers

Disclaimer: Columbia Tristar Owns it, not me.

The Klarxan listened with interest.

Their magic enabled them to take bipedal form, and to transport themselves to other worlds as raiding parties, to take what they needed from the poor inhabitants.

But they lacked advanced technology. They lacked good projectile weapons. They did all of their fighting with axes and swords. Spears were sometimes used, and they had just developed a rudimentary bow and arrow.

But the stranger was offering them a new weapon. A neon spear [A/N in the Atari 2600 game based on the movie, their weapons were referred to as neon spears]. Rumor had it that his planet had been ravaged recently by war, and that its people were now slaves under a primitive system of torture. All technology was under his control and to be used to increase his personal power.

But he was willing to share, in return for obedience.

What did they care? They never valued freedom anyway. Only the leaders had that, and they were constantly trading it or losing it to more powerful leaders in a never-ending cycle of violence.

Now they would have all of the food, the power, the gold they wanted. And they would have the means to attack other worlds and to totally subjugate them. To rape the worlds of their resources, not just to take what they could. Yes, they would submit.

"We will do it," said the leader. "But first, your name?"

"I am the Beast," replied the stranger. He looked human, and he was handsome, but rumor had it that this was not his true appearance. He could take any form he pleased. there was one thing about him, though - he had blood red eyes, eyes that were not like those of any other human, eyes that, the leader of the Iofran clan supposed were not natural to the appearance he was assuming. They were the only part of him not shape-shifted, perhaps due to his lack of ability, or just maybe his way of letting the Klarxans know of his true identity of power, that he was a wily monster far more deadly than his appearance would otherwise suggest.

"And we," replied the leader, "will be your Slayers."

And several more leaders did the same, and those who did not were killed, and the planet of Klarxa fell to the control of the Beast.

To be continued...


	3. How the Cyclopes Lost their Eyes

****

Chapter 3 How the Cyclopes Lost their Eyes

Disclaimer: Columbia Tristar Owns it, not me.

The Teleopes' [A/N Teleops singular, Teleopes plural] Prime Minister listened with interest.

His people were known far and wide for their great vision. They could see almost anywhere on their own planet, and could also look far away to other planets, with their remarkable clairvoyance.

But the one thing that they could not see, that many had always longed to see, was the future.

Oh, they would have such power to do good! The Teleopes were a proud people who wished to bring peace and justice to the galaxy. They felt it their duty to correct other societies and to make them better. The chief Teleops was no exception. As the Prime Minister of the people, he felt the responsibility to make certain that they all did their best to improve the world. If they could see the future, then they could predict events and respond to them. Perhaps they could or perhaps they could not change the future they foresaw, but they could work to make the things better that they could foresee. And if the future was set in stone anyway, what difference would it make if they could see their destiny or not?

The Beast, as he called himself, had offered them a deal. If he could use his magic to remove an eye from all of the Teleopes, he would give them the ability to see the future. He had discovered the ability himself, but deciding that it was too powerful for him to trust himself with, offered to give it to the Teleopes in return for their eyes. The Teleops could tell that he would give them the power, as they could to some extent gauge the truthfulness of those they contacted.

The Prime Minister jumped at the chance. Soon he and three other representatives of the Teleopean people were at a ceremony where the Beast would do the deed.

Four of the Beast's warriors were there. Each one put a special salve on one Teleops' right eye. Then they thrust their weapons into the eyes. Back in Llormordia, a large eye appeared in the hand of the Beast. All over the Teleopes' planet, people's faces twisted in pain as their right eyes disappeared and their left eyes migrated to their foreheads.

The Beast put the Eye in his device, the one that would soon make his fortress, so that he and his armies would not need to travel in small, vulnerable spacecraft. Immediately he felt a surge of power, and discovered that he could see all over the planet of Llormordia. He could also see a great deal for other worlds, although the farther away they were, the less he could make out.

Back in the Teleopes' planet, every Teleops was having a vision. One that in the future they would all have every birthday. A vision of their own demise. The date and time they knew instinctively, and the circumstances played themselves out before their own eyes. One thing was promised them - if they resisted their fate, they might succeed, but their new fate would be even worse, and the day of their death could not change.

So the Beast had told the truth - but not the whole truth, and so they were deceived. Their powers did not encompass uncovering half-truths. And their new powers could not be taken away by any means they knew of. 

Now they knew why the Beast had not taken this power upon himself. It was truly a frightful power.

The four representatives, in their rage at being cheated, attacked the Slayers and tore them apart with their bare hands. From that day on, every Teleops would vow to kill every Slayer they could find until one race or the other were gone.

And they changed the name of their race. They changed it to that of a mythical creature they had heard of, one with only one eye. They were no longer Teleopes.

They were Cyclopes.

To be continued...


	4. The Black Fortress

****

Chapter 4 The Black Fortress

Disclaimer: Columbia Tristar Owns it, not me.

It rose from the ground. A combination of magic and technology, it was finally complete. The Beast admired his handiwork. All of the time he spent building organic devices around the Cyclops' Eye. All the labor he had put his Klarxan laborers through. The time his sorcerors spent making the proper potions and incantations, and using the powers of ancient, mystical jewels, to let the rocky part of the fortress build itself from the ground.

Now it was complete. The Black Fortress.

It was solar-powered, as well as powered through the mystery of a star-gem. It had the power of teleportation while it was on a planet, but the power could only be used in the few seconds of sunrise.

It was able to travel through space at speeds 10,000 times that of light. With it, the Beast could travel 27.4 light years in a day [A/N I am translating into Earth days and years here]. He now had all he needed to establish his space empire.

All but one thing. He had heard of an ancient prophecy. He had not seen the vision himself, and refused to use his magic to see if it were true, even when he had the mortal foresight he had given the Teleopes (who are now the Cyclopes). But he would put an end to that. Oh, yes.

To be continued... (Only one chapter left).


	5. Krull

****

Chapter 5 Krull

Disclaimer: Columbia Tristar Owns it, not me.

There was one planet that was the crux of the Beast's former plans. It had power beyond imagining, but it, like his home planet of Llormordia, had lost most of its technology in a series of wars. It was now a medieval world, run by feudal kings, quite unaware of the power they possessed.

And the daughter of Eirig, unbeknownst to anyone on Krull, had the ability to unlock that power. The ability to reactivate the ancient transport systems that led to other worlds, and the ability to summon the old technology and the more powerful magic of Krull.

She also had the power to destroy the Beast. Half of the power, anyway. There was one other, the son of Turold, who held the other half of that power. If the two were to meet, they together could wield the power that would turn the Beast into ashes.

The Beast ought to just kill them both and be done with it. But he only wanted to kill the boy. The girl was the key to increasing the Beast's power enough to rule the galaxy. Kill her and he would be safe, but get her to join him and he would be emperor.

So the Beast took his castle toward the planet of Krull. He prepared his army of Slayers. Soon, it would all be his.

THE END


End file.
